Olympic's Week
by The Perfect Girls
Summary: Its Olympic's Week at Sweet Valley High and all the major schools are competing against eachother. Jer&Jess, Liz
1. Boys, Boys, Boys

Sweet Valley High: Olympic Week  
  
Summary: It's Olympic week at Sweet Valley High and all the major school sports teams are coming to Sweet Valley to compete. Takes place in the twin's junior year. Conner/Liz, Jeremy/Jessica  
  
"Omigod!" Amy Sutton cried, staring, scratch that, drooling over the emptying buses of teenage boys. "It's like an all you can eat buffet."  
  
"I know." Jessica Wakefield agreed. "Some of these guys are serious eye candy."  
  
"Of course many of them are also total dogs." Lila Fowler said pointing to a short, gangly, klutzy, boy with blue hair. Jessica rolled her eyes, leave it to Lila to state the obvious.  
  
The three girls were standing out front of Sweet Valley High watching as the sports teams from Big Mesa and El Carro arrived. It was annual Olympic Week and all the major schools teams would be competing against each other. Sweet Valley was hosting it for the first time.  
  
"Ewww what team is that?" Amy giggled pointing to a bunch of skinny guys, alternating between glasses, braces, or both. They all wore white and yellow striped shirts and black shorts.  
  
Jessica squinted at them. "I think that's El Carro's golf team."  
  
Lila snorted. "Since when is golf a sport. It's more like a visible lullaby."  
  
Amy glanced at Lila. "Doesn't your dad play golf?"  
  
Lila shrugged. "How should I know?"  
  
"Whatever." Jessica muttered. "He probably does. So does every other middle aged man. Now can we please get back to the non-golf playing, non-middle aged men right in front of us?"  
  
Jessica's question went unanswered though, because Lila and Amy had gone back to doing just that.  
  
"Come on guys." Amy began regretfully. "I think we better stop guy watching and get changed. After all, the first Olympic game is going to start in half an hour and SVH needs their cheer squad."  
  
"Duh." Jessica agreed, her blue-green eyes sparkling. "Here's to Sweet Valley totally crushing the competition."  
  
Lila waggled her eyebrows in the direction of a fairly hot Big Mesa football player. "Here's to the competition totally crushing on ME."  
  
"And me." Jessica laughed as the three of them headed towards the SVH locker room. 


	2. Boys equals Jerks?

"Here's your assignment Elizabeth." Mr. Collins said, handing her a small piece of paper. Elizabeth thanked him and left. Each member of the Oracle staff were getting assigned to interview and photograph at least two teams for Olympics week. She had been given El Carro's track team and Big Mesa's basketball team.  
  
"Hey Enid." Elizabeth called catching up to her friend in the hallway. "Which teams were you assigned?"  
  
Enid grimaced. "The golf team AND the croquet team. Since when did they even have a croquet team?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "Now a days they have a team for everything. And I do mean everything, last week I read a notice for The new and improved Walkers Anonymous. Who can walk the longest time?' How lame is that?"  
  
Enid laughed. "That might have been a joke, but if not.."  
  
"If not, we have some pretty scary people in this school." Elizabeth finished.  
  
"Mrs. Wakefield did I just hear you insult someone?" Enid mocked waggling a finger in front of her face."  
  
Elizabeth clutched her heart in mock sorrow and put a look of utter despair on her pretty face. "Oh my god I did." She cleared her throat. "But seriously Enid, Walkers Anonymous, its really just sad."  
  
"No." Enid countered. "What's sad is the fact that people might actually join."  
  
Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Later Enid." She called walking into the gym in search of the teams she needed to interview. "Good luck."  
  
"Bye." Enid waved then grimaced as she spotted the croquet team and walked off. Elizabeth couldn't blame her, the croquet team looked completely lame, a few of the members were trying and failing to have a sword fight with their clubs. One guy looked like he forgot where he was and kept shooting frantic looks at the door like he was going to bolt out of there any minute.  
  
Elizabeth giggled and turned around to look for the track team. She spotted a guy leaning over to tie his shoe. She couldn't see his face but the back of his jersey read 'El Carro Track Team' so she figured 1. Duh he was on the team and 2. Duh the team must be over there.  
  
Elizabeth jogged up to him just as he finished tieing his shoelace and stood up. It was when she got a look at his face. Man, was he c-u-t-e, hot even. Jessica always said there was a fine line between cute and hot but this guy was both. He had the most amazing green eyes, rich brown hair, and a body to die for. Mr. Gorgeous looked up and noticed her staring at him.  
  
"Take a picture," He smirked, "It lasts longer."  
  
Elizabeth blinked and looked down at the camera hanging around her neck. Besides interviewing the teams she was supposed to take pictures of them and with a mischievous grin Elizabeth lifted up her camera and took a snap shot of Mr. Gorgeous himself.  
  
The guy stared at her in shock before letting out a small chuckle. "I haven't seen that one before." He sneered. "I have to say, I'm surprised."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "I'm from The Oracle, Sweet Valley High's newspaper. I'm supposed to take pictures of and interview El Carro's track team. By the way I'm Elizabeth."  
  
Mr. Gorgeous smirked and put his hands on his hips for a moment. "Really? I thought you were 'Photographer Barbie?'"  
  
Elizabeth glared at him. What was his problem? Did he not realize she was trying to be friendly? "Really?" She snapped. "And who are you? 'Jail-bait Ken?'"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey." A red haired guy cut in, stepping in between Elizabeth and the jerk. "Cut it out, I'd hate to see what you guys are like in a bad mood." He extended his hand out to Elizabeth. "I'm Andy." He pointed to the Gorgeous Jerk. "That's Conner. You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't understand the meaning of the world civil."  
  
"I'm Elizabeth."  
  
Conner rolled his eyes. "She's the brand new model of Barbie, said to replace Teresa."  
  
Andy gave Elizabeth an apologetic smile. "See? No clue on being civil."  
  
Elizabeth grinned at Andy and rolled her eyes at Conner. "It's ok." She said sweetly. "I'm used to dealing with jerks. My sisters a jerk magnet."  
  
Andy laughed. "We should start a class together. Jerks 101, I'll be the professor, and you can be my intern. Conner can be the janitor."  
  
Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair. "Anyway, I'm here for The Oracle. I'm supposed to interview your track team."  
  
Andy looked at Conner. "Well you definitely picked the wrong member to interview."  
  
"Hey!" Conner muttered.  
  
"I mean, if you want to find out positive points about the track team. "Andy corrected himself and looked at Conner. "No offense man."  
  
Conner shrugged. "Non taken."  
  
"So Liz," Andy said slinging an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Let's go find you some real hard hitting gossip for your track article. Of course you could always do a photo lay-up on me."  
  
"Much later Barbie!" Conner called, smirking.  
  
"Till next time Ken!" Elizabeth shouted, as she walked away appearing glad to be leaving, but a small part of Elizabeth wanted to see Conner again. Which didn't make any sense because he was a complete jerk. A hot jerk, but a jerk non-the less, and she really, really, didn't like him. 


	3. Hot Mr 32

"Jess!" Lila called frantically. "Where are the batons?"  
  
Jessica shrugged. "I think there in the equipment closet. I'll go get 'em." Jessica shook her head as she walked off. The gym was COMPLETELY packed with guys. Hot and not. And the very mediocre. It seemed the more guys Lila saw the more nervous she got. Now she was acting like a cheerleading routine sans batons was the end of the world.  
  
Jessica was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice the tall guy she bumped into.  
  
"Woah, sorry." The guy said grabbing Jessica lightly by the waist to make sure she didn't fall over.  
  
Jessica looked up into his eyes and almost melted. Omigod was he hot. "No, I'm sorry. I totally wasn't thinking."  
  
They grinned at each other for what seemed like forever before he awkwardly let go of her.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I uh got to go the games starting soon." He pointed to the basketball court.  
  
"Yeah." Jessica said softly thinking *Nooooo Don't Go!*  
  
They stared at each other again before he gave her a small smile, turned around, and left. On the back of his jersey it read 'Aames # 32 Mesa.'  
  
*Hello Mr. Aames, #32 from Big Mesa*. Jessica thought coyly. She was going to see this guy again. She just knew it. Jessica started to walk back towards her squad grinning stupidly and waved at Lila.  
  
"Jessica!! Where are the batons!!?" Lila shrieked.  
  
Opps. AN: I hope you like it so far and if you do please review. And if you don't, review anyway. I'd like to know why you didn't like it. I'll try to update soon. Thanks to those who did review. 


End file.
